The Girl on the Lake
by SailorHexGirl
Summary: Human AU One-Shot (maby) A car crash, walk threw the snow, and a frozen lake lead one person to find a girl. A girl out of place. Out of time. Out of her freaking mind. One question haunted Garnet though. Why was the girl crying?


You stood there in awed silence. The snow fell lightly around you, deafening the already quiet night. You don't remember how you got here but here you stood, on the edge of a lake. The lights from a car on the other shore lit up the frozen water.

Atop stood a figure.

She gazed upon you as you gazed upon her. Her eyes were looking into you. Into your soul.

It was cold. You could see your breath but it did little to alarm your mind to the frozen state of your body. You don't feel the pain in your form. The dampness of your cloths against your stinging skin. You don't remember how you got out here or how long you were lost for but it didn't matter. Time seemed to have stopped, freezing you in place.

The figure on the ice stood just as still as you. Her form held no notion of a jacket or sweater. No shoes hugged her feet or hat upon her head. The lights at her back lit her up in an eerie glow.

Her eyes were all you could see.

They called to you. Wanting to pull you in.

Were you closer to the main road then you thought?

You can't remember.

You remember waking up in your car, upside-down under some falling trees. You remember you were running away from something. Someone.

Thoughts.

Feelings.

A life.

Answers.

Memories.

But that all was a distant thought now.

Now here you stood. The snow starting to coat your disheveled form. Its icy grip held your joints stiff in there sockets, willing you to just freeze over in place until the sun came up again. Until spring.

But you aren't sure you wanted that.

Your focused on the figure in front of you.

She stood there stiller then a statue. You could see her chest rising and falling with her breathing. The form of her breath in air never came to your eyes. With the lights at her back it was like you could almost see threw her, but that was impossible. Just as impossible as her watching you. Standing in just a light blue blouse and blue jeans, this girl looked ready for the warm summer, not the frozen world of winter.

When you first came to the lake you swore she was gliding across its glassy surface. When you came to its edge and she stopped, you realized she was doing nothing of the sort.

Now here you stood. Looking at a girl who looked out of place. Out of time.

Time.

Something you didn't realize you were running out of.

Yelling.

Your name came to your ear.

You jump out of your skin a bit. As you turn you see several figures moving through the thick trees. There flashlights bounce around you before becoming steady on your figure. The sound of barking filled the silence with a choirs of your name.

The figures were running at you the best they could through the four feet of snow around you.

You pay them no mind.

Your gaze turned back to the lake but your confused. The figure on the ice was gone. The lights from the car at her back out. You find that your alone on the bank of this frozen wonderland. You could swear to the heavens and back you were just looking at someone who seemed to no longer exist.

You felt colder. Colder then when you crashed.

Colder then your walk through the snow.

Colder then the jacket making a home around your shoulders.

"Garnet!" A voice comes to your ears "We have been worried sick!"

"How long have you been out here?!"

"Do you have any idea how far off the road you are?"

"What possessed you to leave your car?!"

"Your uniform is torn to shreds!"

"Good lord, where's your gun?!"

"Pumpkin lost your sent a few times in this weather! Your lucky this was our last place to look until we went back to wait for backup!"

"Good god your frozen!"

The words come to your ears but you don't hear them. The figures turn you from the lake. They try to make your frozen limbs move but you stay rooted in place. It took the biggest member of the group to pick you up. To get you moving. To get the feeling back in your tired body.

Your eyes are glued to the lakes surface for as long as it was in your view.

To where she stood.

You wanted to ask about the girl. Ask if they had seen her too. Seen her standing there. Seen her on the ice. Out of place. Out of time.

Ask if they knew why.

Why she was crying.

* * *

**Note:** I was reading another love struck fiction in the snow and this popped into my head. I wrote this with the intention of this being about any of the Gems (or any other character from any other thing you would like) looking at another Gem (or person) standing on this lake. I tried to get this to be eerie and creepy in the calm sense of the word.

I have great ideas for this to be more then a on-shot but a one-shot it shall remain for now (unless otherwise asked)

Hope you liked it!


End file.
